User talk:RasetsuRyu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Help with Bleach Wiki? XD Found you! :D *This is Demod20* Please, if you have any questions, let me know Mangetsu20 22:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Go hit the Random Topic button. After hit, there SHOULD be a 'Create Page/Article' button just underneath the Search Engine. Click it, and it will give you two options. 'Standard Layout' and 'Blank Template'. Choose the 'Blank Template' for standard RP'ing. I will guide you through the rest after that...:) Mangetsu20 23:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Great! One step in the right direction! XD lol! Mangetsu20 01:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't...now I am...XDDDD Mangetsu20 01:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) O_O MEH?! I have to see this! *zooms to Naruto Forum* Mangetsu20 01:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi! :D You did? Huh. What a coincidence! Well, this is my first semester. If this Linda Long graduated then, I wouldn't have seen her. Not to mention that I really don't keep track of people within the college. Achrones150 03:08, September 26, 2011 (UTC) English, Film Appreciation, Communications, and Music... I'd say more, but it's getting to be m' bedtime. So we'll talk tomorrow, ok? --Achrones150 03:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Temp. Just here to say that I'm on until 2:30. I'll be back on sometime between 3:30 and 4:30. --Achrones150 15:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) So far, it's going pretty good. How about you? --Achrones150 16:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool, and you have a son? That makes me feel.... somewhat childish. :< --Achrones150 16:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no, it's just that you said you had a kid of your own. But I was just joking, lol. --Achrones150 16:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Must be a handful, huh? :P --Achrones150 17:08, September 26, 2011 (UTC) XD!! That is something quite funny to picture. --Achrones150 17:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC)